Je reviendrai vers toi
by Pisces-Arkady
Summary: Cheza est aux mains des Nobles. Les Loups se lancent alors dans une course désespérée pour la retrouver et ainsi reprendre la route du Rakuen. Suite de POV sur la musique de Spirit l'Etalon des Plaines.


Titre : Je reviendrai vers toi (Wolf's Rain)

Genre : Songfic

Chanson : Je reviendrai vers toi (Bryan Adams musique de Spirit l'étalon des plaines)

Persos : Une Fille fleur et des Loups ^^

Disclaimer : je ne sais pas à qui ils appartiennent, mais je n'en suis malheureusement pas la propriétaire (T_T)

Note : Cheza est aux mains des Nobles. Les Loups se lancent alors dans une course désespérée pour la retrouver et ainsi reprendre la route du Rakuen.

Suite de POV.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV de Kiba

Je l'entends. Encore et toujours, au fond de moi, j'entends son chant. Cheza ! La fille fleur ! Notre guide ! Je sais qu'elle seule peut nous mener jusqu'au Rakuen. Jusqu'à cette Terre qui nous est promise, à nous les Loups. J'entends sa voix qui me pousse à aller plus loin, plus vite. Comme une brise légère, elle m'entraine vers elle, vers notre destination finale.

Je cours. Comme un fou, comme un Loup. Sans un regard en arrière, sans m'inquiéter des autres, je me suis lancé à la poursuite de Cheza. Darcia la retient dans son château et je n'ai qu'un objectif : la sortir de là pour reprendre la route du Rakuen.

Ma vie se résume à ça. Entendre et courir. Et je ne m'en plains pas. Je suis l'élu. Celui qui ouvrira les portes du Rakuen. Celui qui retournera sur sa terre. Car je sais que je suis né là bas. Ma quête me conduira vers cette terre que j'ai quittée si jeune. Cette terre qui a brulée dans mon enfance. Cette terre détruite mais qui va renaitre par notre présence.

Mais avant tout, ma quête me conduit vers Elle. Je ne peux pas La laisser aux mains de Darcia, car c'est avec Elle que je reviendrai chez moi.

_J'entends le vent __  
__J'entends la plaine__  
__Et comme un cri__  
__La brise m'entraîne__  
__Vers ma terre où brûle la flamme d'autrefois__  
__Toujours je reviendrai vers toi_

POV de Hige

Je suis fou ! J'ai fini par céder à mes instincts et je cours à la poursuite de Kiba. Ou plutôt à la poursuite de Cheza et du Rakuen. Je ne sais pas combien de temps tout cela va durer, mais je sais que la route est encore longue. Surtout avec les Nobles qui n'arrêtent pas de l'enlever.

Je ne vois plus les autres ! Je suis seul ! Mais je n'ai pas peur. Je sais que, où qu'elle soit, je retrouverai la fille fleur. Où qu'elle aille, je serai à ses cotés. C'est comme ça ! C'est le destin que je me suis choisi.

Je sais que je suis capable de retrouver Cheza, mon odorat est assez développé pour ça et son parfum de fleur est inimitable. Je sais que je pourrais retrouver Kiba et la route du Rakuen. Mais je sais aussi que jamais je ne serai admis dans ce lieu. Je n'en suis pas digne, c'est tout.

Pourtant, je la suivrai ! Au Rakuen, en Enfers, vers ma mort certaine ou au bout du monde. Qu'importe. Ce qui compte c'est que les autres soit là. Que Blue soit là ! Mais une chose est sûre : j'ai l'impression de revenir vers une terre que je connais déjà.

_Je sais la route est longue __  
__Mais même au bout du monde__  
__Je te trouverai__  
__Je reviendrai_

POV de Toboe

Je me sens libre ! Les grands espaces, le vent et la neige sur mon pelage c'est merveilleux. Je cours un peu partout comme un fou. Ce camp indien est formidable. Les gens très accueillants. Je m'y sens à ma place, auprès des humains mais hors de la ville.

Je m'amuse avec les enfants, je fais des courses avec les chevaux. Ces gens croient en nous, en moi. Ça me réchauffe le cœur de savoir que quelqu'un me fait enfin confiance.

Je longe la petite rivière proche du camp, l'eau est claire et limpide, on y voit les poissons. Mon regard remonte vers le ciel et j'observe les étoiles. C'est la nouvelle lune, alors elles brillent de milles feux.

Soudain je me sens seul. J'ai un peu honte d'avoir laissé mes compagnons, d'avoir abandonné notre quête.

Là ! Une étoile filante ! M'indique-t-elle mon chemin ? Sans plus réfléchir, je me remets à courir droit devant moi. C'est décidé, je reprends la route. Moi aussi j'irai jusqu'au Rakuen.

Je sens le sol défiler sous mes pattes. Je cours si vite que je crois voler. C'est ça, je vole. Je vole vers mes compagnons et le Rakuen.

_Je suivrais la rivière__  
__L'éclat des étoiles__  
__Je prendrais mon envol__  
__Comme l'aigle royal_

POV de Blue

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens attirée par ces Loups. Enfin si, je sais pourquoi ! Je suis une Louve moi aussi, bien que j'ai toujours cru n'être qu'une gentille chienne.

Ma vie vient de se compliquer pour mon plus grand malheur.

Je ne sais plus que faire : rester avec mon maitre, faire comme si je n'avais rien appris de mes origines, ou l'abandonner et me mettre moi aussi en route pour le Rakuen.

Le Rakuen… pour moi ce n'est qu'un rêve. Je sais que je n'y entrerai jamais. Mais les autres y croient tellement fort que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y croire aussi.

Et puis, j'ai toujours était curieuse, je me demande bien comment c'est. Au fond de moi, j'ai besoin d'y aller, de le voir, de tenter d'y entrer.

Et il y aura Hige.

_Au delà des frontière, des rêves solitaires__  
__J'ai besoin de te voir__  
__Je veux rentrer ce soir_

POV de Tsume

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis lancé dans cette aventure. Après tout, le Rakuen, je n'y ai jamais vraiment cru. Mais les autres étaient tellement sûr d'eux, surtout Kiba. Il a su me transmettre sa foi.

Dieu sait que ce n'était pas facile. Je ne voulais pas leur faire confiance, ni à lui, ni à Cheza. Et maintenant, j'y crois. Oui, je crois dur comme fer que le Rakuen existe, je crois dur comme fer que Cheza va nous y conduire.

Pour ma perte, je le sais, car seul Kiba pourra y entrer, on le sait tous. Cependant, je continue à leur faire confiance et je suis leur route du mieux que je peux. Ce qui n'est guère difficile, après tout, tous les chemins mènent à Rome non ? Et puis l'odeur de fleur est si forte que je ne peux pas me tromper de direction.

La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps, je ne distingue plus la route, mais je continue à avancer. J'entends le chant de Cheza qui me pousse à poursuivre, je sens sa présence au fond de moi qui me guide. Toujours plus loin, toujours plus en avant, sans jamais regarder en arrière. J'avance, sans relâche, sans faire de pauses.

Oui, maintenant, j'y crois et j'y croirais encore une fois mort.

_Et maintenant j'y crois__  
__Tous les chemins vont vers toi__  
__Et lorsque tombe la nuit__  
__Ton cœur guide mes pas_

Hors POV

Un désert de glace. Une banquise blanche et immaculée. Nulles créatures en vue.

Un peu plus loin, des silhouettes.

Six silhouettes, ombres fugitives se mouvant dans ce désert de blancheur. Et pas n'importe quelles silhouettes. Ce sont des Loups, accompagnés d'une jeune fille.

Ils courent. A corps perdu, à perdre haleine. Ils courent. Leur objectif ne semble pas en vue mais ils ne ralentissent pas pour autant. Ils courent comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Devant se trouve sans doute le chef, un grand Loup blanc aux yeux dorés portant sur son dos une étrange fille aux cheveux violet et aux yeux rouge. Ensuite viennent deux autres animaux. Un Loup brun assez corpulent et une magnifique Louve noire. Ils courent cote à cote, se soutenant l'un l'autre. Arrive ensuite un jeune Loup roux. Il porte à la patte avant droite un étrange bracelet qui tinte à chaque pas. Enfin, fermant la marche, se trouve un Loup gris, au poitrail marque d'une cicatrice en forme de croix.

Savent-ils où ils vont ? Peu importe. Ils y vont de manière déterminée, sans craindre de trouver la mort sur leur chemin.

Ils courent si vite que parfois on jurerait les voir voler. Mais il n'en est rien, toujours leurs pattes retombent en silence dans la neige, ne laissant qu'une fine et nette empreinte de leur passage.

Ils courent droits devant eux afin d'atteindre enfin leur but. Leur but, le Rakuen, ce paradis des Loups qu'ils recherchent depuis tant de temps. Ils tracent ainsi leur voie, leur route. Sans jamais se retourner, ils continuent leur course.

_Tu cours comme la rivière_

_Tu es le soleil__  
__Comme un aigle royal__  
__Tu ouvres tes ailes__  
__En toi seul je crois__  
__Et je n'ai qu'une voie_

Enfin, ils se sont arrêtés. Devant eux se trouve l'arbre du commencement et la montagne du commencement. Et en haut, en haut se trouve le Rakuen. Ils s'arrêtent, reprennent leur souffle, font une pause avant de lever les yeux vers le Rakuen. Ça y est, la fin du voyage est proche. Au fond d'eux, chacun sait s'il peut ou non prétendre entrer au Rakuen. Mais pour eux, une chose est sûre : ils sont enfin de retour. Cette terre est leur terre. La terre des Loups qu'ils ont tant cherchée.

C'est d'un pas décidé que chacun se remet en marche vers le sommet. Ils sont de retour et ils iront jusqu'au bout de leur voyage. Tous ensembles.

_Ohhhhhhhhhh__  
__Oui toujours je reviendrais__  
__Toujours __  
__Vers toi_

_Owari_

Voilà, ma première fic Wolf's Rain, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plut. Pensez aux reviews, ça fait plaisir.

Arkady


End file.
